Thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) are operated by sequentially inputting a square wave with a certain width to each row of pixels through a gate, and then sequentially driving data signal for each row of pixels via a source.
However, a shift register in each stage of a gate driving circuit generates a shift register signal in response to a trigger signal. The shift register in each stage can only be used to drive one row of gate line. Thus, the entire area occupied by the gate driving circuit is larger, which does not facilitating in narrowing bezels of the displays.